


The [REDACTED] Diaries: Discoveries From the Earth Expeditions By ROZABELA JOZEFO

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Experimental Style, just posting this so i stop fiddling with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: This diary was found hidden in the medical files of an ancient hospital during the Earth Expeditions of 4062. It is the most extensive primary account of the 2080 Pandemic Crisis which forced most of the Earth’s population off planet. It is unclear whether this was a piece of fiction or a genuine diary entry. It has, of course, been edited in accordance to the 51st Amendment.





	The [REDACTED] Diaries: Discoveries From the Earth Expeditions By ROZABELA JOZEFO

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept since april

The [REDACTED] Diaries: Discoveries From the Earth Expeditions

By ROZABELA JOZEFO/ Staff Writer

January 20, 4073 at 17:05 EST

 

_ This diary was found hidden in the medical files of an ancient hospital during the Earth Expeditions of 4062. It is the most extensive primary account of the 2080 Pandemic Crisis which forced most of the Earth’s population off planet. It is unclear whether this was a piece of fiction or a genuine diary entry. It has, of course, been edited in accordance to the 51st Amendment. _

*****

The year is 2081 now. I think. I am unsure of the exact month or date. It’s been a while since I kept track of how long I’ve been stuck here but it’s been at least a year now. I’m writing this out of sheer boredom, I have nothing to do here but reread the same medical files and memos over and over. That and I have bad memory anyway, so I might as well record this to remind myself later. 

 

I am the last survivor of the [REDACTED] facility. I confirmed this myself.

 

When no one answered my call button or came to replace my IV bag, I grew worried. It had been days. I wondered if they had finally decided to just let me rot away still cuffed to this bed. I mean the least they could’ve done was kill me instead of just leaving me here.

 

I decided to break out of my room and find some answers.

 

The cuffs were easy enough to get out of. I did this in plain view of the camera. No alarms were set off. No one came to recuff me. It was odd. The door was heavily locked, a magnetic seal and several deadbolts only accessible from the outside. The windows and even the vents were similarly sealed. The walls however, were not.

 

The first thing I noticed when I stepped through the hole in the wall was the smell. It was shocking compared to the sterile smell of my own room. The first thing I did was fall to my knees, dry heaving. 

 

The first body I found was the security guard who watched my camera feed. He was slumped over his desk. Eyes bloodshot and dried bile on his mouth. I didn’t touch him. I kept walking. 

 

Bodies littered the hallways and rooms. People were still in their beds, uncuffed even. It didn’t look like anyone had put up a fight. Or that there was any fight to begin with. No one else here survived whatever happened.

 

The outer doors of [REDACTED] were locked and reinforced much more than my room. They still are today. The metal shutters blocking my view of the outside world still haven’t lifted. None of the radios, TV’s, phones or even walkie talkies I collected off bodies worked. It took almost a week of wandering through the hospital checking and rechecking every single body and every single exit to finally accept that I was truly alone and trapped.

 

I was searching through the medical files looking for answers when I found some. My own file. Apparently I was ‘Patient Zero’, no name, no picture, no address, no date of birth, no next of kin, no nothing. Just a barcode and number that matched my wristband, and whole lot of observations and anecdotes. 

 

“Patient Zero’s physiology has adapted to the [REDACTED] virus in ways others infected have not.”

 

“Patient Zero refuses to give tissue samples we had to subdue her with [REDACTED].” 

 

“Patient Zero is uncooperative and forgetful.” 

 

“Patient Zero keeps leaving her bed we had to restrain her.” 

 

“Patient Zero is a danger to all those around her.”

 

“Patient Zero’s unique physiology has provided a vaccine to prevent the spread of the [REDACTED] virus. The vaccine has proved successful, I brought my discovery to [REDACTED] and they locked us in and left us to die. [REDACTED] didn’t want the vaccine, something about vaccinations being too much of a hassle.”

 

“Patient Zero has been moved to Quarantine Room 101. I hope she dies with us."

 

There were no more entries after I was moved to Room 101. 

 

I don’t really remember much before I was brought to the [REDACTED] facility. But without whatever cocktail of whatever they were intravenously feeding me 24/7, I’ve remembered bits and pieces. 

 

I went to a doctor because I had the flu. Someone wearing a pale blue mask covering her nose and mouth was holding my hand in the waiting room. I was sent home with antibiotics.

 

I collapsed days later. The same someone now without a mask swam in and out of my vision. I was in the back of an ambulance. The same someone holding my hand again. 

 

I was staring up at a sterile white ceiling. People were yelling over my bed. A doctor in a lab coat was gesturing placatingly with a clipboard on my left. On my right the same someone I kept seeing was being held back by a nurse in scrubs. She was crying and yelling. The nurse forcefully removed her from the room as I watched passively through heavy lidded eyes. I lolled my head back to the lab coated doctor just in time to see her swap my IV bags. She looked down at me with sad eyes.

 

That was the last time I saw that same someone.

 

The rest of my memories are from after I was moved to Room 101. 

 

I’ve pieced together a theory as to what happened. 

 

I got sick, real sick, I was the first to contract the [REDACTED] virus. People started dying. But I didn’t. That’s why they kept me around, to use me to find a cure. It eventually worked. The [REDACTED] vaccine was produced but [REDACTED] didn't care. They locked everyone in and left them all to die.

 

[REDACTED] better hope I die too, before they decide to unlock this place.

*****

_ It is unsure what happened to the author. That information was not released but it is clear to see they were unstable as their accounts of history do not match the official records.  _


End file.
